jedi dogs vs cats
by Kibeth-Yrael-9
Summary: what will happen in the epic battle between cats & dogs?


Just a funny, short story, Hope you like it. Please read & review.  
It was a nice fieldtrip to an island somewhere in Lake Minirumpus. The island's name is Little Rufus. On Little Rufus Chihuahuas, Pugs, and Weiner Dogs roam free. The dogs speak English and Spanish and eat popcorn that, instead of popping corn in the microwave grows on a stalk. The stalks grow anywhere they want because they can walk around. The Lake is In the middle of nowhere. Mrs. Willow took her class on a fieldtrip to Little Rufus to study the strange phenomenons going on everywhere on the island. While riding out to the island six kids were fishing with treble hooks. Well, it just so happens that somewhere in the water a giant, I MEAN GIANT, turtle was swimming. It saw the hooks, and since it was so incredibly hungry, ate all of the hooks. The kids were yanked right off of the boat into somewhere in the frigid water. The liquids closed in around them. It hit them with a tremendous force that whatever breath they had managed to gasp before hitting the water was sucked right out. The icy water went everywhere as it rushed in. Four of the kids managed to struggle to the surface. Two kids, Peppa and Bankfoot saw something else underwater. The amazing thing that they had spotted was a bubble like structure. They swam toward it (they were about to be completely out of air). They swam up to an octagon shaped door. As they opened the door beams of crystal clear light shined into the deep, dark blue. They swam in and found themselves on a dry carpeted floor staring at a creature in an office chair. It looked as if he was trading stocks on Nasdaq. On his bar was www.Fish2U.com. The creature they were looking at was a mutt. The kids were still gasping for air when he turned around, looked at the kids and in a surprised voice said, "What are you doing here?" The children explained, between gasps, what had happened. "What is your name and what are YOU doing here?" they asked. "Well my name is Courage." Bankfoot started laughing so hard that he was rolling on the floor fighting tears. "Don't mind him, he's just strange. I'm Peppa and Bankfoot is the one on the floor. "Anyway, I am a scientist. I'm building a clone army for the Doggy Jedi Masters. They are going to fight in a battle against the rebel cats' evil and vicious army." "Wow!" Peppa, the only one conscious enough to exclaim, exclaimed. "The army of rebels are being led by Darth Cidious. They have joined to create what they call the Great Herd. They plan to attack our army of dogs, but they have not yet discovered the Clones, and we must keep it that way." "Do you think that the two of us could fight in the battle?" "Sure, if you're up to the challenge." They accepted, so Courage led them to the equipment warehouse. Yoda the Doggy Jedi Master was waiting for them. He said "Hello I think I have something that will work, but it might be a little long because it was designed for Wiener Dogs." He also equipped them with squeaky mouse toys (grenades), feather dusters (lightsabers), wind up mouse toys (moving grenades), and if all of those fail a mini cannon that shoots explosive fur balls. After about a week or so the dogs, clones, and kids marched off toward Herne's Mountain. Hours past, they did (Yoda language) until they spotted a cat in the trail up ahead. Yoda sent out five scouts to catch the cat, because he didn't want the cat's to know about their surprise attack. After a few minutes the scouts came back with the evil, filthy scumbag. An interrogation unit met the scouts and took the cat off to be questioned. They got the cat to tell them where the Great Herd was. The cat told us which direction it was, so we marched on. After another few hours we spotted the herd. The cannons were readied, and the squeak toys, feather dusters, and wind up toys were also. When Yoda gave two thumbs up, we charged. The battle had begun. The dogs charged with such fury and force that when they hit the cats the ground shook. Most dogs got out feather dusters and mouse toys and fought with all of their might. A little while later Peppa reached into her armor and found a bottle of steroids and nail clippers. She took the steroids and because of the energy, all of the cats were declawed in 5 minutes flat. The cats were quite defenseless without their claws, so after four grueling hours the battle was finally over. What was left of the Great Herd (some GREAT herd) was forced to leave the perimeter of the mountain. Many dogs let fur balls fly like smelly fireworks. Everyone, including Yoda, congratulated Peppa on her wonderful performance. The five scouts from before carried her to the lake (and what do I get, the creator, ... NOTHING!). After they said goodbye to everyone they swam in the icy water again to get into the bubble. They turned in their armor and weaponry, except for the nail clippers, Yoda let Peppa keep them. Then they thanked Yoda and courage and walked to the door. They dove into the icy water one last time, but little did they know that their real adventure was just beginning. 


End file.
